Catcher on the Sly
| nextepisode= The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham }} Catcher on the Sly is the first part of the second episode of the fourth season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. It aired alongside The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham and The Wrath of Waitro, making up the twenty-sixth overall. Premise It's Scooby's bath day, but is he doomed when the dog catcher, Buster McMuttMauler, is after him? Synopsis In Shaggy's backyard, Shaggy carries Scooby to a bathtub, but Scooby does the old switch-er-oo and drops Shaggy in. Admitting defeat, Shaggy decides to wait until tomorrow, leaving a laughing Scooby. Unknown to Scooby, an evil dogcatcher, Buster McMuttMauler, spies on him and intends to puppy-nap him for revenge. He uses an ejector seat in his truck to catch Scooby, but misses. Scooby recognizes him and runs away with Buster in hot pursuit. He tries to flatten Scooby into a puppy pancake with large objects from the roof, but Scooby avoids them all. Annoyed, Buster catches him off guard with his net, but a giant boulder crushes him, which allows Scooby to escape. He later disguised himself as a mailman, but when he rings the doorbell, several dogs maul him, sending the letters flying, with Scooby taking one for him. He lured Scooby with a large pizza to blast him with a Doomolition-Ray. But Scooby licked the plate which reflected the ray back to Buster disintegrating his truck and himself. Unwilling to give up, his last attempt was to reel Scooby in with a fishing pole which landed on the lawn mower. Scooby, who was expecting Buster, turns it on, which drags Buster along until he was slingshoted away by the clothesline. Scooby jumps out of the way, but lands in the bathtub Shaggy brought out, who then begins to brush him. Buster lands on a satellite in space, vowing to get Scooby, even if it takes him forever. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Buster McMuttMauler Other characters: * None Locations * Coolsville ** Rogers home ** Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse ** Scooby-Doo's doghouse * Outer space Objects * Safe * Roses * Giant boulder * Letters * Pizza * Binoculars * Fishing pole * Lawn mower * Bathtub Vehicles * Buster's dogcatcher truck Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producers: Paul Sabella & Mark Young * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Craig Zukowski * Associate Producer: Scott Jeralds * Story Producer: Bill Matheny * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, John Walker * Directors: Don Lusk, Carl Urbano * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Victoria Carroll, Bernard Erhard, Barry Gordon, Pat Harrington, Casey Kasem, Christina Lange, Marilyn Lightstone, Kellie Martin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Lynne Moody, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Robert Picardo, Carl Steven, B.J. Ward * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Lynne Batchelor * Title: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parvis Parandoush * Music & Songs By: John Debney * Director Of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Scott Hill * Character Design: Eric Clark, Denise Shimabukuro, Virginia Hawes, Pete Alvarado, Jr. * Design Paste-Up: Viki Kirch, Dana Granger * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Jesus Rodriguez * Animation Supervisor: Frank Andrina * Key Layout Artist: Jim Hickey * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Ruben Chavez, Ron Roesch * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Production Coordinator: Vicki Casper * Production Supervisor: JoEllyn Marlow * Production Assistants: Tori Pollock, Sandy Benenati, Nancy Grimaldi, Olivia Knighton, Debby Lathrop, Janet Mazzotti, Margot McDonough, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Gil Iverson, Tom Gleason * Editor: Tim Iverson * Music & Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Direction: Ed Collins * Re-Recordin Mixers: Ezra Dweck * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Production Supervisors: Wayne Dearing, Bob Marples * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Company, Ltd. and Fil Cartoons, Inc. * Studio Operations Executive: Bennett E. McClellan * Progam Administrator: Annie Montgomery * Production Publicist: Tom Brocato * Copyright © 1991 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc, * All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * This episode is based on the classic Tom and Jerry theatrical shorts; making it the shortest episode of the series. * It's also the shortest cast with only three characters; as well as being possibly the shortest cast in one episode of the entire franchise. * This is one of two episodes when there is no mystery, the second being The Wrath of Waitro. * This is also one of two episodes where Freddie is absent, the second being The Wrath of Waitro. * This is also the only episode where Daphne and Velma are absent. Cultural references * The title is a play on the novel The Catcher in the Rye. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * This episode contradicts the current status of Buster McMuttMauler, where it was implied in that he died sometime before the start of the series (as they weren't concerned with questioning his fate upon seeing his "ghost" (actually an impostor). In this episode, he is shown to be very much alive. * Like previous shows, Scooby and Buster McMuttMauler can breath in outer space. Although this is probably due to it being styled after Tom and Jerry. Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 7 DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 17, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 episodes